Charlotte Pudding
Charlotte Pudding is a character from the anime and manga series One Piece. She is the 35th daughter and one of Charlotte Linlin's favorite daughters and was arranged by her mother and Vinsmoke Judge to marry the Straw Hat's cook and Judge's estranged son, Vinsmoke Sanji. However, she later revealed she never want to marry Sanji. Instead, she and her mother Big Mom made a plot to assassinate the entire Vinsmoke Family. Due to her actions and intentions, she is a major antagonist of the Whole Cake Island Arc. This changes after she genuinely falls in love with Sanji and tries to save him and his crew from her mother's wrath. She is primarily voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro and is temporarily voiced by Houko Kuwashima from Episode 586 onward due to Sawashiro's maternity leave. Appearance A young beautiful woman of average height with a well-endowed figure, which made her alluring to Sanji. She also possesses a third eye on her forehead, which is something she can keep concealed with her long hair because of the abuse she suffered during her childhood because of it. Personality Due to the bullying she received during her childhood because of her third eye and her mother's tyranny, Pudding developed a twisted personality, becoming cruel, angry, hateful and manipulative towards other people. Following her mother's order, she hid her third eye with her hair, which caused her to hide more aspects of herself. In order to conceal her true identity, Pudding created two different masks, thanks to her acting skills. The first mask is the mask of a kind, sweet, lovely and innocent girl, which is used to seduce the victims; luring them into trusting her. As she was first introduced, when she pretended to be in love with Sanji, and even feigned love for him, when she swore to not let the marriage to be hell for him, after Big Mom threatened to kill his precious "family". She can even cry at will, which is used often to motivate people into trusting her. The second mask is the mask of a cruel and a sadistic person, which she shows when she is with her family. Believing people would hate her, she always reveals her third eye, while wearing this mask. She often tend to mock and insult her enemies. She also enjoys torturing them with horrific truth, believing she can get away with it. She also does not like perverted behaviors, as she was irritated with Sanji's nosebleed. Her manipulative nature, along with her devil fruit and her mother's favoritism, made her even more arrogant and feel superior, as she is able to erase the memories of others, preventing them from finding about her true nature. She was even confident that she would be able to kill Sanji, despite his reputation as member of Straw hats. Ultimately, her arrogant behavior lead to her downfall, as she ultimately failed to shoot Sanji due to his pure and kind heart, and leaking the truth to Luffy about the nature of the wedding, lead Luffy and his friends to ally themselves with the fire tank pirates, successfully ruining the wedding and retrieving Sanji back after being saved by Jinbe. When Sanji became the first person in her life to say something nice about her third eye, Pudding broke down in tears, and couldn't bring herself to shoot him. Sanji's comment made Pudding's true personality emerge. Pudding in reality is a fragile, sensitive girl which she flawlessly hid thanks to her superior acting skills. Although she resumed her attempts to kill Sanji, stating that she deceived countless people like him, Sanji deduced that Pudding was deceiving herself more than she deceived others. Having been touched by Sanji's kindness, Pudding truly fell in love with him. She developed an erratic personality disorder when she is around him, which is in the form of "Tsundere", between loving and hating him, which even confuses her. She also tends to be excited and get nosebleeds whenever Sanji does something amazing, such as complimenting her chef outfit and kicking her brother away. She also expressed concern for Sanji's interests, when his captain Luffy was fighting Katakuri. While parting ways with Sanji, Pudding showed great remorse for what she did to Sanji in the past. She wanted to apologize to him for her deception, but couldn't bring herself to do it due to her stubbornness. After Sanji departed with the straw hats, Pudding became emotionally devastated and deeply heartbroken, as she was crying while remembering the moments she had with him. Powers and Abilities Pudding's greatest skill is her acting ability and the fact that she can gleefully act out with a different personality, though her only weakness is that her true sadistic personality often causes her to showcase her true intentions and gleefully mock people, with no sense of shame whatsoever. She tends to carelessly reveal her intentions without thinking about the consequences.While she altered Reiju's memories after revealing her intentions, she was unaware that Sanji was eavesdropping on her conversation, she also carelessly revealed her intentions to Luffy and Nami when they were imprisoned, believing that they won't get out of there. Unfortunately for her, her careless behavior lead to her downfall, not only she failed in her task , but also the straw hats successfully ruined the wedding and Big Mom's plans. Pudding 's combat skills lies in marksmanship as she managed to injure Vinsmoke Reiju in the leg, and imprison her with her homies despite the latter possessing superhuman abilities as a result of genetic modifications, though the true extent of her abilities has yet to be shown. She is also capable of using a kitchen knife for self-defense if necessary. She has a strong will as she resisted a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remained conscious from her loud screams. Like Sanji, Pudding is also a skilled culinary chef as she runs a chocolate café on Cacao Island and like Nami, is skilled in navigation and cartography in being able to draw a map and showed Nami how she can change the sensitivity in a Log Pose needle and be able to take a different direction. As a half-member of the third eye tribe, Pudding also possesses a third eye on her forehead to read the text of the poneglyphs. Devil Fruit Pudding also possesses the powers of the Memo-Memo Devil Fruit that allows her to manipulate people's memories by removing film from someone's mind and editing parts of their memories. Part of her devil fruit powers includes implanting false memories. Weapons She also used a walker 36 caliber revolver with a candy jacketed bullet that pierce armor even Vinsmoke Reiju's exoskeleton revealed that this is the Vinsmoke Family's weakness. Biography Past In her childhood, it was mentioned she talked with her older sister Lola before Lola ran away from their family (though it is unknown how much of what Pudding mentioned to the Straw Hats is true). Pudding was ridiculed by others even by her own mother because she possessed a third eye. She eventually exacted revenge by taking a knife to make them all disappear and this most likely caused her to develop a sadistic side. Fishman Island Arc Pudding made a brief appearance as one of Big Mom's emissaries at the Whole Cake Chateau. She was with her when Big Mom called Fishman Island about the lack of candy. Zou Arc Prior to the arrival of the Straw Hat group at Zou that were forced to leave Dressrosa early, arrangements were made between the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families to marry her off to Vinsmoke Sanji. However, it was later revealed that Pudding was in line with her mother's plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, and agreed to pretend that she would be a willing bride. They also had a picture of her Capone Bege to show to Sanji (which she posed in a innocent manner to help maintain their deception). Whole Cake Island Arc Pudding's first major appearance was when she first met Sanji, where despite Sanji's usual womanizing personality, he was willing to gently let her down to his loyalty to the Straw Hat Pirates (since he would have to leave them so they would not become part of the Big Mom pirates). Later Pudding met the Straw Hat members who came to Totto Land to rescue Sanji (dubbed the Sanji Retrieval team) when she caught Luffy and Chopper at the chocolate café she managed and invited them to her house for tea. She provided them with instructions to reach Whole Cake Island undetected. The following day, after spending time searching for wedding dresses, they met with the Vinsmoke Family on Whole Cake Chateau and Pudding learned from Sanji that he was being blackmailed by his family to go through with the wedding and are threatening the life of his mentor Red-Leg Zeff (the man who raised Sanji after he ran away from home) and that Sanji has no choice but to marry her. However, after Luffy and Nami were captured and imprisoned in Big Mom's Prisoner Library, Pudding revealed to them truth of Big Mom's plans and that she has no desire whatsoever to marry Sanji and intends to murder him herself during the wedding when they lay out their trap to annihilate the Vinsmoke Family and claimed to Luffy and Nami that they will never leave Whole Cake Island alive, which both shocked and greatly angered them (to which Luffy was prepared to lose an arm to forcibly break free from his restraints). When the daughter of the Vinsmoke Family, Vinsmoke Reiju discovered their secret agenda, Pudding assaulted her and had her imprisoned in her room where she gleefully disregarded Reiju's comment about her true personality, unaware that Sanji who had came to deliver her a present had overheard her. Pudding mocked Reiju about her family's reputation as an "evil army". She insult Sanji in front of Reiju even his swollen face. She calls him "ugly", later a "failure" just like Sanji's brother do, and even considered him unworthy to be a proper prince which leaving Sanji heartbroken and shed his tears. Pudding altered Reiju's memories and had the guards take her to the infirmary. Pudding come to her mother, Big Mom, to have a private conversation to explain their Vinsmoke Family's assassination scheme, leaving Brook shocked. After Pudding changed into her wedding outfit, She has a conversation with Nitro and Rabiyan about after she killed Sanji (whom she refers him as an "idiot"), she will alter people's memories in order to become a good girl. Later, in the bride and groom's waiting room, Pudding sat next to Sanji, who, despite being aware of her deceptions, struggled to contain his natural responses to her beauty. Pudding talked to him with a friendly persona, but was internally irritated by his behavior and could not wait to murder him. She and Sanji then flew into the wedding ceremony on a teacup on top of Zeus. As they approached the altar, which was located atop an enormous wedding cake, Pudding was internally excited to kill Sanji. During the exchange of vows, Pudding prepared to assassinate Sanji when he lifted her veil to perform the kiss of oath. Following Big Mom's plan, Pudding revealed her third eye to Sanji, anticipating a shocked reaction from him that would give her the necessary time to shoot him. However, much to her surprise, Sanji said in admiration that her third eye was beautiful. Remembering her painful childhood, which was plagued by bullying directed at her third eye, even by her own mother, Pudding broke down in tears. Instead of taking the shot, she collapsed onto her knees and continued to sob as chaos broke out at the ceremony. As the clones of Luffy rushed through the Wedding Cake, Sanji saved her from being fall. Despite it, Pudding furiously begin to attempt to kill Sanji, he dodged every of her shots. Pudding state that she deceived countless people. Sanji asked her if she herself is one of those people. Her older brother Daifuku interfered and slapped Pudding aside for her failure on her task to kill Sanji. She later held her ears as her mother screamed and watched helplessly as her brother-in-law Bege prepared to kill her but failed as her screams foiled his attempts and she regained her wits. Pudding later watched Sanji act heroic by catching Nami in his arms and gasped at this sight. The Wedding Venue that the wedding took place on later fell over when the tamatebako box that contained a bomb fell and caused an explosion. Pudding landed safely on the ground below but her mother begins to go on a rampage because she did not get to eat the wedding cake. Pudding told her family members how she will bake a cake for her mother to calm her down. She flew on her carpet, Rabyan, to find her sister Chiffon and Capone Bege. She told Chiffon about her mother's hunger pangs and how she is needed to bake a cake for her. She also pleaded that Sanji's life was in danger. Pudding and Chiffon flew to where the Straw Hats were at and manage to pick up Sanji to build the wedding cake. At the same time, they manage to avoid Big Mom when she tried to attack all of them. Pudding, Chiffon, and Sanji all manage to make it to Cacao Island. Pudding altered the memories of the chefs to make them think Sanji and Pudding's wedding went well and that Sanji was not an enemy of the Big Mom Pirates. Pudding, Chiffon, and Sanji began to build the wedding cake which would take many hours to prepare. When they were done baking the cake, they attempt to leave the island and her older brother Charlotte Oven allowed her to leave but then attacked her sister Chiffon (since he saw her as a traitor to the Big Mom Pirate). Sanji rescued Chiffon, and the three cooks escaped from Cacao Island with the help of Capone Bege. They manage to get the cake out to sea to the Thousand Sunny where Big Mom was at. Pudding and Sanji left the cake in Chiffon and Bege's care while Pudding and Sanji board the Sunny. Pudding left the Sunny with her flying carpet, Rabyan, to go back to Cacao Island to help Luffy get off the island. When they got back to Cacao Island, they hid in an alley and Pudding had an intimate conversation with Sanji. She felt guilt after he thanked for being his fiancé and asked for one thing. Pudding kissed Sanji but decided to take away his memory of the act and left the confused cook. When Sanji left and rescue Luffy, she cried about Sanji. Gallery Charlotte_Pudding_Fishman_Island_Arc_Outfit.png|Pudding's cameo debut in Fishman Island Arc Charlotte_Pudding_Casual_Outfit.png|Pudding's first full apparance in Whole Cake Island Arc Screenshot 2017-12-17-13-54-05.png|Pudding revealing her true nature Pudding's Past.png|Young Pudding being bullied by some children. Sanji retrieval team goes to Pudding's home.png|Pudding conversing with the Sanji Retrieval Team at her home. Sanji Agrees to Marry Pudding.png|Sanji telling Pudding he is going to marry her. Pudding Captures Reiju.png|Pudding capturing Reiju. Sanji and Pudding Arrive at Wedding.png|Pudding and Sanji arriving at the wedding ceremony. Pudding Breaks Down.png|Pudding breaking down and unable to shoot Sanji. Pudding Confronts Sanji.png|Pudding confronting Sanji. Pudding's_Request.png|Pudding kisses Sanji, before removing his memory of the kiss. Charlotte_Pudding_First_Outfit_as_a_Child.png|Young Pudding's first outfit as a child. Charlotte_Pudding_as_a_Child.png|Young Pudding's second outfit as a child. Pudding_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|The manga's color scheme of Pudding in her wedding dress. Pudding_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Pudding's concept art from the anime. Charlotte_Pudding_Photograph.png|Pudding in the photograph sent to Sanji. Pudding_Dress_Shopping.png|Pudding's second outfit during the Whole Cake Island Arc. Charlotte_Pudding_Crying.jpeg|Pudding crying Pudding's_Disguise_at_Cacao_Island.png|Pudding's disguise at Cacao Island. Charlotte_Pudding_Dress.png|Pudding's third outfit during the Whole Cake Island Arc. Pudding's_Chef_Outfit.png|Pudding in her chef outfit. Charlotte_Pudding's_Evil_Grin.jpg|Pudding's evil grin Trivia *Though she started out with a different appearance in the Fishman Island Arc, Pudding's hairstyle was deliberately changed to hide her third eye to confuse viewers into thinking she and the three-eyed girl were not the same character. This connection was later confirmed when it was revealed that Pudding's hair was used to hide her third eye once her true personality was confirmed. *While Pudding suffered a tragic past because of her third eye being made fun of, Sanji is the first person to call it beautiful. As a result, it caused Pudding to develop a split personality disorder. *Her abuse because of her appearance in her childhood, mirrors the pain her brother Charlotte Katakuri went through because of his pelican eel-based mouth. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Liars Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Assassins Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Brainwashers Category:Redeemed Category:Dissociative Category:Anti-Villain Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misandrists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hybrids Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Category:Insecure Category:Provoker Category:Necessary Evil Category:Perverts Category:Pawns